


Sleep

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Waya has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



Waya had long been the type of person who could sleep anywhere at any time. Sick or healthy, hot or cold, day or night... If he wanted to sleep, he could. But now he _needed_ to sleep. He needed to get enough rest so that he wouldn't be exhausted tomorrow. Because, in the morning, he would play the final game in the challenge for his first title. It was tied up so far. Waya hadn't really expected this because he was trying to wrest Kurata's first title from his hands. But it was somehow easier than he'd expected, really, and that's what made this night so difficult. So much was riding on tomorrow: prize money, his sensei's respect, future job offers, even how many drinks his friends would be willing to buy him at the bar afterward. Groaning, Waya sat up and went in search of the book of easy go problems he'd memorized through and through as a kid. They would help order his mind and calm him down and make him reconnect with the place his go came from. And, really, that couldn't hurt right?


End file.
